When Love Comes
by Monkeyhat
Summary: Tentang flatmate dan perasaan keduanya—Sherlock dan John.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _Officialy—_milik **_Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_**, untuk Serial TV—milik **_Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat_**_,_ dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-Sherlock-**

* * *

John melamun di dekat perapian. Masih dalam posisi yang sama sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Entah apa yang membuatnya bertahan selama itu—selain karena ketenangan akibat Sherlock pergi hari ini untuk menangani kasus.

John merasa ia sedang tidak sehat. Err, atau mungkin sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang sedang tidak sehat. Hatinya.

Beberapa kali—saat ia melamun, hatinya berdenyut seperti teraliri listrik. Tentu, ini yang ia sebut dengan 'tidak sehat'. Terlebih jika kini ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

Wajahnya menjadi memerah.

_Bloody Hell_. Nasib baik Sherlock sedang keluar, jika tidak mungkin kini ia akan duduk di sofa didepannya dan menertawakannya—meyakinkan bahwa John seperti habis terciprat air kimia di meja makan mereka.

_Well_, mungkin jika Sherlock ada di _flat_ mereka—dan ia akan ditertawakan karena wajahnya menjadi merah, ada satu hal lagi yang mungkin akan terjadi. Wajah John akan terus memerah, memerah tanpa henti. Dan kemungkinan besar, Sherlock akan menyudutinya dengan deduksi-deduksi yang ia keluarkan. Itu tentu saja tidak membantu sedikitpun menghilangkan semu merahnya.

John tidak ingin itu terjadi, karena kalian tahu penyebab hati John terasa seperti teraliri listrik hingga membuat warna wajahnya seperti udang matang?

.

.

Ini akibat _flatmate-_nya. Sherlock.

John enggak punya hak juga sih untuk menyalahkan Sherlock, tapi kalau bukan karena Sherlock juga, John tidak akan menjadi seperti ini—melamun dan berpikiran hal aneh akan apa yang Sherlock lakukan tempo-tempo hari. Hingga membuatnya berkesimpulan—kesimpulan paling _awkward_ dari yang paling _awkward_ yang pernah John simpulkan.

.

.

Ia pikir ia menyukai _flatmate-_nya.

_Right_, sekarang ia merasa seperti gadis SMA yang sedang tergila-gila dengan pangeran sekolahnya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada ia merasa seperti seorang mantan tentara yang sedang tergila-gila dengan detektif paling jenius se-antereo Inggris, atau mungkin dunia. _Well_, ia sudah merasakannya.

John kembali melamun, betis dan jemari-jemarinya terasa dingin saat ia rasakan bahwa perapian telah menyisakan kayu yang sudah menghitam. John mencoba menyalakan kembali api-nya, tapi pikirannya membuatnya tetap terdiam yang justru mulai membawa dirinya ke kejadian yang terus melekat kuat di otaknya.

* * *

_"Afghanistan atau Irak?"_

_John terdiam, ia memandang Mike yang kini tersenyum memandangnya balik dan seorang laki-laki didepannya—yang sibuk mengetik SMS pada seseorang. Apa dia berbicara pada John?_

_"Maaf?" _

_"Yang mana, di Afghanistan atau Irak?" laki-laki didepannya menengok sekilas pada John sebelum kembali pada ponsel milik tentara didepannya yang ia pinjam. Beberapa detik John terdiam, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia menengok pada Mike, tatapannya mengatakan apa-ia-seorang-cenayang._

_"Afghanistan, maaf, bagaimana kau tahu?" John memandang sekilas tongkat yang ia gunakan di tangan kanannya sebelum kembali bertanya pada seseorang yang kini mulai bersikap aneh._

_"Ah Molly! Kopi, terima kasih." alih-alih menjawab, laki-laki berambut ikal didepannya malah menerima kopi dari seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba memasuki lab. John kembali terdiam, bahkan ia sedikit ragu mengambil ponsel yang dikembalikan laki-laki didepannya. _

_"Kenapa dengan lipstiknya?"_

_"Tak berhasil denganku." wanita itu menjawab gugup. Terlihat dari kedipan matanya yang begitu cepat—setidaknya itu yang John tahu._

_"Benarkah? Padahal kemajuan besar. Mulutmu terlalu kecil sekarang." _

_"O-oke." wanita itu kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan mereka bertiga lagi di Lab._

_"Apa pendapatmu dengan Violin?" John menengok pada wanita yang kini telah berlalu dengan tertutupnya pintu Lab, ia kembali memandang Mike. Dan Mike sekali lagi membalas dengan tersenyum. Ia kira laki-laki berambut ikal tersebut berbicara pada wanita tadi, tapi tatapan Mike tidak berkata seperti itu._

_"Maaf, apa?" _

_"Aku bermain biola saat berpikir dan terkadang tak bicara berhari-hari. Apa itu mengganggumu? Yang berpotensi jadi teman _flat_, harus tahu bagian terburuk masing-masing." John melihat laki-laki tersebut kini menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. _

_John menatapnya bingung. _

_"Kau memberitahunya tentang aku?"_

_"Tak sekatapun." Mike membalas—lagi-lagi dengan senyumnya yang kini mulai terlihat mencurigakan bagi John._

_"Siapa yang menyebut tentang teman _flat_?" John memandang kembali pada laki-laki yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya, tapi anehnya mengetahui maksud kedatangannya._

_"Aku." ia kini berbalik memunggungi John—mengambil mantelnya dikursi. "Pagi ini aku memberitahu Mike kalau aku pasti orang yang susah menemukan teman berbagi _flat_," dengan cepat ia memakainya. "Dan sekarang dia ada disini setelah makan siang dengan seorang sobat lama yang jelas baru pulang dari tugas militer di Afghanistan. Bukan kesimpulan yang susah." tangannya entah dari mana kini sudah menggenggam syal yang langsung ia lilitkan pada leher pucatnya. John hanya memandangnya bingung._

_"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Afghanistan?"_

_"Aku menemukan tempat bagus di pusat London," ia menarik ponsel di mantelnya—berbicara pada John dengan pandangan terarah pada ponselnya. "Kita bisa membayarnya kalau bersama-sama," ia berjalan kehadapan John, memandangnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kita ketemu disana besok malam, jam 7 tepat. Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Sepertinya aku meninggalkan cambukku di kamar mayat." _

_John ternganga, laki-laki tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, malah memberitahunya tentang _flat_ yang akan mereka tempati. Dan dengan berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan di kepala John, laki-laki tersebut malah beranjak keluar dari Lab._

_"Cuma itu?" John berbalik dengan cepat sebelum laki-laki tersebut keluar. Setidaknya mungkin cuma itu yang bisa John katakan untuk memancing laki-laki didepannya yang John kira bersifat keras kepala._

_"'Cuma itu' apa?" _right_, benar. Laki-laki tersebut kini berbalik—membalas tatapan John._

_"Kita baru bertemu dan kita akan sama-sama melihat _flat_?" _

_"Masalah?" laki-laki didepannya menengok sekilas pada Mike. Dan Mike memandang mereka berdua dengan—tebak, tersenyum._

_"Kita tak saling kenal. Aku tak tahu dimana kita bertemu, aku bahkan tak tahu namamu." John menyeruakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengganjal di pikirannya, ya meskipun hanya sebagian kecil. _

_"Aku tahu kau dokter militer dan kau telah dipulangkan dari Afghanistan karena cacat. Kau punya saudara laki-laki yang mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau tak mau menemuinya untuk meminta bantuan sebab kau tak sepakat dengannya, mungkin karena dia alkoholik, paling mungkin karena dia baru bercerai. Dan aku tahu bahwa terapismu berpikir kau pincang psikosomatik. Cukup benar kurasa. Itu cukup berkenalan, bukan begitu?" John terkejut dalam hati oleh laki-laki didepannya. _BloodyHell_, ia baru menemui seorang laki-laki, yang bahkan belum sampai 5 menit ia kenal dan hampir benar dengan yang apa ia ucapkan. Kagum, itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Belum pernah ia melihat seseorang seperti laki-laki itu. Dan entah kenapa John masih terdiam—melamun, memainkan mulutnya. Bingung dan campur aduk yang ia rasakan._

_Pintu kembali terbuka, dan John tersadar dengan suaranya. Laki-laki tadi kembali masuk—meskipun hanya sebagian badannya saja. _

_"Namaku Sherlock Holmes, dan alamatnya 221B Baker Street." mengedipkan dengan cepat sebelah matanya pada John kemudian kembali melangkah keluar._

_Dan John hanya terdiam memandang Mike dengan pertanyaan yang bertambah menjadi ratusan._

* * *

John terlalu bodoh, hingga ia bahkan tak mampu mengartikan sesuatu yang aneh yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali Sherlock mengenalkan dirinya—yang kemudian berlalu dengan pintu tertutup, dan letupan-letupan aneh yang John rasakan kemudian. Dirinya terlalu memikirkan tentang banyak hal—traumanya terhadap perang, kecacatannya, ketidakmampuannya tinggal di London dengan uang pensiun, juga tentang mencari _flatmate_.

* * *

_"Teman?" John kembali bertanya perihal 'penculikan' yang terjadi sore tadi saat mereka kembali dari Brixton, Lauriston Gardens, untuk memecahkan kasus. Ya ia tahu kini bahwa Sherlock—_flatmate_-nya seorang Detektif. Detektif Konsultan lebih tepatnya. Dan ya, makan malamnya kini dengan Sherlock adalah sebuah alibi untuk menjebak Pelaku yang sudah memakan 4 korban jiwa. Termasuk korban 'Pink' di Brixton._

_"Orang yang mereka kenal, orang yang mereka suka, orang yang mereka tidak suka," John masih mengunyah makan malamnya di mulutnya, kemudian melanjutkan."_Girlfriends and boyfriends_?" cukup canggung John mengatakan kata-kata yang terakhir. _

_"Ya _Well_, seperti yang kubilang. Membosankan." Sherlock menjawab, namun pandangannya masih berkeliaran mengarah ke jalan di balik kaca restoran._

_"Kau tak punya pacar perempuan kalau begitu?" kemudian kembali memasukan makan malam ke mulutnya._

_"Pacar? Tidak, bukan bidangku." ya ia masih memandang jalanan._

_John ngangguk-ngangguk memandang Sherlock, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada piring, garpu, dan pisau didepannya. Namun, dengan cepat, kembali ia memandang Sherlock. _

_"Oh, right." John memandang segelas kopi yang Sherlock pesan sebelumnya._

_"Apa kau punya... Pacar laki-laki? Yang sebenarnya tak mas—" _

_"Aku tahu itu tak masalah." Sherlock kini memusatkan pandangannya pada John yang tengah manggut-manggut. Dan John tersenyum memandangnya._

_"Jadi kau punya pacar laki-laki kalau begitu?" _

_"Tidak." Sherlock membalas cepat pertanyaan John, kemudian memandangnya aneh._

_"Ya, oke." John terkekeh pelan._

_"Kau tak terikat, sama sepertiku." John menegakkan badannya yang entah kenapa terasa tegang. Mungkin akibat pembicaraan ini yang melenceng jauh dari awalnya._

_"Baiklah, bagus." dan John kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada makan malamnya. _

_Menyisakannya dan Sherlock yang entah kenapa terasa canggung._

* * *

Sekali lagi John terlalu bodoh, ia tidak dapat mengartikan rasa anehnya lagi saat terakhir ia mengatakan 'Kau tak terikat, sama sepertiku.' terlebih lagi entah ada apa dengan otaknya sehingga kata 'Baiklah, bagus.' keluar dari mulutnya. Otak dan mulutnya bahkan lebih cepat mengartikan rasa aneh yang John rasakan. Dan akhh—_Goddamn_, John bersumpah itu merupakan pembicaraan _awkward_ yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Setidaknya itu yang ia fikirkan saat itu—kini ia merasa bahwa itu kata-kata yang salah.

* * *

_"Seseorang tak ingin aku melihatnya." Sherlock memedarkan senter kecil di tangannya. Stasiun tua tempat mereka berada terlihat sangat sepi, dan juga dingin. Untung John dan Sherlock tidak lupa dengan sarung tangan mereka. Dan John, kini memandang bingung tembok bata didepannya, ia yakin tadi ia melihat graffiti yang tak ia mengerti maksudnya tercetak di tembok itu, namun sekarang yang terlihat hanya tembok bata dengan cat spray hitam yang masih tercium baunya. _

_Tanpa diduganya, Sherlock menyentuh kedua sisi kepala John. membuat John kini memejamkan matanya. Panik, atau mungkin... menikmati._

_"Sherlock, apa yang kau lakukan?" John berbicara panik pada Sherlock yang kini wajah pucatnya juga berubah menjadi panik. _

_"Ssh! John, konsentrasi!" hembusan nafas Sherlock John rasakan diwajahnya. Terasa dingin, terbawa suhu sekitar. _

_"Aku ingin kau berkonsentrasi. Tutup matamu." _

_"_What? Why? Why_" Sherlock menggenggam kedua lengan John, membuat John heboh sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" _

_"Aku ingin kau memaksimalkan memori-visualmu." Sherlock memandang jauh pada iris coklat John. John malah terdiam, memandang balik iris biru Sherlock. Membuatnya terdiam dan sedikit... pusing._

_"Coba gambarkan apa yang kau lihat." John setengah sadar kalau dirinya dibawa muter-muter oleh detektif didepannya. Ia harap tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, mereka akan bergosip._

_"Bisa kau menggambarkannya?" _

_"_Yeah_." John menjawab masih tatapan melekat pada mata Sherlock. _

_"Kau bisa mengingatnya?"_

_"Ya, tentu saja." _

_"Bisa kau mengingat polanya?" _

_"Ya."_

_"Seberapa banyak kau bisa mengingatnya?" _

_"Dengar, tak usah khawatir."_

_"Karena rata-rata ingatan manusia pada hal visual hanya 62% akurat."_

_"_Well_, Jangan khawatir. Aku ingat semuanya." John enggak tahan, kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang. _

_"Sungguh?" Sherlock terdengar tidak yakin._

_"Setidaknya akan, kalau aku merogoh sakuku." John melepaskan tangan sherlock dari lengannya. "Aku mengambil fotonya." Sedikit sempoyongan, John mengambil ponsel miliknya. _

_John menarik nafas dalam. 6 putaran Sherlock tidak membantunya, malah membuatnya membisu dan hilang ingatan._

* * *

Sentuhan Sherlock benar-benar membuat pikirannya buyar. John bahkan sangat ingat ia mengambil gambar graffiti dengan ponselnya, namun, Sherlock menyentuh kedua sisi wajah John dan membawanya berputar-putar untuk mengingat graffiti di tembok rel yang tiba-tiba menghilang, John tak mampu berpikir. Ia tak mampu berbicara. Yang ia ingat saat itu hanya sentuhan Sherlock dan wajah pucatnya. Dan sekali lagi John berspekulasi, kebisuannya dan amnesianya saat itu hanya sebatas akibat panik dan pusing—tidak lebih.

Dan kini John bersumpah, ia ingin mengulang lagi 6 putarannya bersama Sherlock.

**-Sherlock-**

Berulang kali, ia menyumpahi Sherlock— detektif sialan yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat hati John jatuh kedalamnya, yang penuh dengan medan gravitasi kuat, dan ratusan ranjau—membuat John bahkan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun didalamnya. Terjebak.

Dan _oh god_—sekarang betis-betisnya mulai terasa sedingin hatinya saat ia menatap Sherlock; dan saat Sherlock menatapnya. Membuatnya mau tak mau beranjak dari _'mind palace'_—mungkin, untuk mengambil korek.

Api-api mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit dari kayu-kayu yang menghitam, secara perlahan hangat mulai terasa menjalar dari tangan John. Mata tentaranya menangkap sesuatu di balik lidah-lidah api yang semakin membesar, sesuatu berwarna coklat tak beraturan dan menghitam di beberapa bagian. Dan ya, dengan cepat John menariknya sebelum itu terbakar, membuatnya meringis pelan merasakan panas dari api yang menyulut pergelangan tangannya. Itu sebuah kertas, berwarna coklat.

Perlahan, John menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya melamun, membuka kertas ruwet di tangannya dengan rasa penasaran. Benar, ia tak pernah merasa mencoba membakar kertas ke dalam perapian, Sherlock; bahkan ia tak perlu repot menulis di atas kertas, dengan senang hati ia akan merekam semuanya di kepalanya, Mrs. Hudson; dia punya perapian sendiri, Lestrade; untuk apa ia membakar kertas di perapian _flat_ mereka.

Kedua mata John sukses melotot, dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan tulisan di atas kertas yang ia baca.

"Ini!".

.

.

"Cek klien Sherlock minggu lalu! Aku mencarinya setengah mati!"

John dengan senang hati menyimpan kertas tersebut. Kertas cek berisi $600, yang—_hell_, cukup mengisi kantongnya yang tipis. Sherlock mengatakan ia tak butuh itu, jadi ia memberikannya pada John. Dan, _of course_ John menerimanya.

John kembali rileks di tempatnya, wajahnya menatap langit-langit _flat-_nya bersama Sherlock. Membuatnya kembali menghela napas, seketika itu ia kembali ke saat ia melamun, merasakan bingungnya ia menyukai Sherlock.

"Argggh."

Bruk.

Pintu _flat_ terbuka cukup keras, mau tak mau John menarik kepalanya, mencoba memandang siapa yang membuka pintu dengan sangat tidak manusiawi, sudah cukup Sherlock yang melakukannya.

Dan John kini memandang Sherlock—yang membuka pintu dengan keras. Tidak sulit menebak. Ia masih berdiri di bingkainya, memandang balik John. Dan tebak, kini wajah John sukses bersemu merah. Terlebih, sebelumnya ia dalam aktifitas memikirkan detektif didepannya. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh John rasakan. Sherlock terlihat kacau, syal birunya tak terlilit rapi, rambut ikalnya acak-acakan, dan pandangan matanya terlihat putus asa. Membuat John sedikit menaikan sebelah alis matanya. Ia tak pernah melihat Sherlock sekacau ini.

"Sherlock, apa yang te—"

"John." Sherlock dengan cepat memotong ucapan John, membuat John menatapnya. "Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu!"

"_R_-_right_." John menjawab ragu, ia berpikir kalau hal buruk tengah menimpa teman _flat-_nya. Hal yang benar-benar buruk.

Sherlock melangkah masuk, dari derap kakinya dapat John rasakan kalau ia dalam keadaan ber-emosi.

Bunyi mengekerit terdengar saat Sherlock mendudukan dirinya di depan John.

"Sherlock, kau baik-baik saja?" John bertanya hati-hati pada orang didepannya. Ya john harus hati-hati, jika saat seperti ini ucapan dan emosi Sherlock akan sangat sulit tersaring. John tidak ingin itu menimpanya.

"Tidak John." John baru menyadari kalau ternyata mata Sherlock memerah. "Aku sangat tidak baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah, kau bisa cerita padaku kalau kau punya masalah." John menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pendengar, sebuah keajaiban juga bagi John jika tahu kalau ternyata Sherlock bisa curhat.

Sherlock menghela napas panjang. Jemari tangannya bergerak tak karuan di lengan sofa, dan kaki-kaki panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan cukup keras hingga John pikir kalau Mrs. Hudson merasa terganggu dibawah mereka.

* * *

_"Jadi ada apa kau kesini?" Sherlock berdiri di sisi ruangan—memandang gedung-gedung dibalik kaca jendela. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Lestrade—yang kini kembali pada berkas-berkas di atas meja kerjanya._

_Sherlock baru menyadari kalau ternyata ruang kerja Lestrade di Scotland Yard cukup nyaman. Pemandangan kota di balik kaca lantai 12 cukup membuatnya sedikit tenang. _

_"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu ." Lestrade menyela ketenangan Sherlock yang beberapa minggu ini jarang dirasakannya. Kemudian Sherlock memandang Lestrade yang masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya._

_"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada seseorang." Sherlock mencoba membuat kembali ketenangannya. _

_"John?" Lestrade menyahut. Membuat Sherlock menengok padanya._

_"Dia masalahnya." jawab Sherlock cepat, melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi didepan Lestrade. Memandang inspektur Scotland Yard didepannya dengan mata harapan._

_"Kau menghamilinya?" _

_Sherlock mengerutkan alisnya, pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

_"Bukan." Sherlock membalas cepat, dengan nada malas. _

_"Oh, belum." _

_Sherlock kembali mengerutkan alisnya, ia mulai tidak yakin dengan aparat didepannya._

_"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini?" _

_"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu pada seseorang." Sherlock sedikit ngotot dengan kalimatnya._

_"Ya sudah ceritakan." Lestrade memutuskan. Cukup mengesalkan bagi Sherlock._

_"Bekas tisu di tempat sampahmu mengatakan kalau kau baru kembali dari rumah Mycroft. Tisu di rumahnya memiliki tanda tonjolan segiempat di ujungnya dan hanya diproduksi di Irlandia. Aku juga tahu kau bercinta dengannya, kemeja dan kaus dalammu tidak terpakai dengan benar, terlebih rambut belakangmu acak-acakan. Setelah itu kau kemari dengan Taxi, biar aku tebak dalam kegiatan kalian Mycroft terpaksa harus pergi karena pekerjaannya. Bagaimana?" Sherlock tersenyum memandang Lestrade dan yang di pandang memandang balik dengan risih. _

_"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk menyampaikan itu? Belum puas kau mempertunjukannya padaku?" Lestrade kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas. Tak dipungkiri, deduksi Sherlock membuatnya bersemu merah._

_"Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakannya." jawabnya santai. _

_"Kalau begitu silakan keluar." _

_"Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan." si detektif menjawab cepat. Mumpung dia belum diusir beneran sama aparat didepannya._

_"Lalu apa?" _

_"Aku ingin berbicara tentang John." Sherlock mengatakan yakin, meskipun pandangan matanya terlihat tidak begitu yakin._

_"Ya aku tahu, kau memberi tahuku tadi." Lestrade menjawab santai—masih dengan berkas-berkas dipandangannya._

_Sherlock melamun, tak tahu kalau ternyata Lestrade menunggu responnya—membuatnya terpaksa menengok dari berkas-berkas kerjaannya._

_"Ya sudah silakan ceritakan." _

_"Emm..." Sherlock sedikit tak yakin akan apa yang akan ia bicarakan. "Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana." _

_"Kau membuatnya semakin berbelit, Sherlock. 10 menit lagi aku ada urusan penting." _

_"Baiklah." Sherlock menarik napas pelan. "Sepertinya aku menyukai John." _

_Lestrade reflek menaikan kepalanya pada Sherlock. Memandang detektif didepannya dengan sedikit aneh. _

_"Kau menyukai... John?" aparat berambut pirang didepannya bertanya dengan nada yang benar-benar sulit dijelaskan._

_"Ya." jawab Sherlock memastikan. Lestrade angguk-angguk pelan._

_"Lalu?" _

_"'Lalu' apanya?"_

_"Apalagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?" _

_"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, menurutmu?" _

_"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?"_

_"Akhh, ayolah aku pikir kau orang yang tepat untuk bercerita." sang detektif menaikan sebelah kakinya ke atas meja—membuat Lestrade terkekeh pelan._

_"Oke-oke, kau harus menjadikannya pacarmu."_

_"Huh?" Sherlock menurunkan kakinya kembali. Kemudian memandang Lestrade dengan wajah bertanya. "Caranya?"_

_"Ungkapkan rasa suka-mu padanya, Sherlock." _

_Sherlock angguk-angguk dikursinya. Matanya kembali memandang keluar bangunan. _

_"Lalu bagaimana jika dia tidak menerimaku?" tanyanya kembali._

_"Jika dia juga menyukaimu, dia akan menerimamu. Apa kau tahu kalau dia juga menyukaimu?" _

_"Entahlah. Aku pikir iya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering memandangku tanpa sebab, kemudian tergagap saat aku menanyakannya." _

_"Baguslah kalau begitu." _

_"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" _

_"Ah, apa kau mendengarkan apa yang aku sampaikan padamu tadi? Beberapa detik yang lalu?" tanya Lestrade kesal. Hampir saja ia mematahkan pensil ditangannya._

_"Ya aku dengar." jawab singkat Sherlock. _

_Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, samar-samar bunyi kendaraan terdengar dari balik jendela._

_"Lalu kapan kau akan mengatakannya, Sherlock?" Lestrade bertanya, kini memandang detektif didepannya._

_"Masih belum tahu." jawab cepat Sherlock, Lestrade yakini detektif didepannya dalam keadaan bimbang._

_"Begini ya." suara Lestrade kini menjadi serius, jemari tangannya saling mengapit di atas meja. "Kau tahu John sering cerita tentang rasa sukanya padamu, padaku?" _

_"Ya aku tahu, 4 kali ia pernah cerita padamu, dan aku tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan—termasuk kalimat 'Sherlock itu memang bodoh dan tidak peka' dari mulutmu." _

_"Akh, menguping bukan tindakan yang sopan, Sherlock." _

_"Aku tidak tahan, saat John melihatmu ia terlihat sangat ingin berbicara padamu, dan karena itulah aku membaca gerakan mulut kalian, bukan 'menguping'."_

_"Terserahlah." Lestrade akan terus kalah jika beradu bicara dengan Sherlock. "Yang penting John itu memang menyukaimu." Lestrade menyenderkan tubuhnya kebelakang seraya menghembuskan napas panjang._

_"Oh iya, kau tahu Sherlock?" Lestrade kembali bertanya._

_"Apa?" _

_"Orang Scotland Yard, di bagian penyelidikan, tanpa sengaja aku pernah melihatnya memandang John dengan aneh. Aku pikir ia menyukai John-mu, orang bilang dia pria nekat, dan mungkin bisa saja dia dalam perjalan ke _flat_ kalian untuk... yaa kau pasti tahu. Terlebih lagi si Jack itu punya tubuh dan wajah yang lumayan." Lestrade kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas didepannya, ia bersumpah ingin sekali ia memotret ekspresi Sherlock yang—oh memalukan pokoknya. Mata melotot, tubuhnya menegang, duduk tegak menyamping, yang ah seperti Ratu Inggris._

_Dan entah sudah berapa lama Lestrade menunggu respon Sherlock, dan yang ia lihat hanya kursi yang sedikit bergerak. Ia pikir Sherlock seorang pencuri hingga mampu kabur dari indra polisinya._

_Dan ah, Lestrade kini yakin sepanjang perjalan Sherlock ke _flat_, matanya akan terus melotot. Berdoa saja agar tidak ada serangga yang nyangkut._

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya." Sherlock memutuskan. 3 menit John mendengar balasan Sherlock, dan itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk sebuah balasan.

"Aku pikir kau harus menceritakannya Sherlock, kau terlihat tid—"

"John." potong Sherlock. Ia bergerak kedepan dokter didepannya, dan John kaget serius kalau ternyata Sherlock berlutut didepannya, ia kini merasa seperti ratu yang hendak memberikan gelar.

"Sherlock kenapa kau berl—"

Perkataanya terpotong saat dua jemari Sherlock bergerak dan tertempel di bibirnya. John memerah hebat.

Sherlock tidak bodoh untuk tidak menangkap rona merah di pipi John, membuat hatinya yakin sekali kalau John menyukainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" meskipun John menyukai posisi mereka, tapi tetap saja tidak mengenakan kalau ada orang yang lihat, bahkan Mrs. Hudson. Untuk itu ia menepis pelan jemari Sherlock di bibirnya dan memandang detektif didepannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada—" untuk ketiga kalinya ucapannya terpotong. Ia melotot, bukan karena ucapannya dipotong, namun sesuatu yang membuat ucapannya terpotong. _God_, John rasanya ingin meledak ditempat saat tahu kalau ternyata kini Sherlock menciumnya. Bibir detektif didepannya yang membuat ucapannya terpotong. Dan John cukup yakin kalau tubuhnya terasa seperti batu, berat dan sulit digerakan, membuatnya mau tak mau terdiam menerima sentuhan bibir Sherlock.

Sherlock melepas sentuhan bibirnya pada John. Menyisakan sang dokter yang berwajah memerah.

"S-Sherlock apa maksudnya tadi?" John tergugup, baru sadar kalau dirinya kini telah berdiri didepan Sherlock.

"John, aku menyukai mu. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?" seperti di cerita klasik tahun 1980-an, sang pria berlutut didepan sang putri, memandang jauh kedalam bola mata yang indah, menggenggam kedua tangan halus luar biasa, dan mengucapkan kata cinta yang membuat sang putri menarik sang pria berdiri dan membawanya dalam ciuman indah. Berharap saja Sherlock kalau John bakal seperti putri di otaknya.

"Sherlock?"

"Akhh, aku tahu otak-ku benar-benar kuno." Sherlock berdiri dari posisi konyolnya. "Menyatakan cinta dengan cara seperti tadi." John mendengar keputusasaan di balik kata-kata Sherlock.

"Sherlock, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu." Sherlock harap hal yang John maksud adalah kekonyolannya tadi. "Aku juga menyukaimu, aku ingin jadi pacarmu." John mengakhirinya dengan pelukan dileher si detektif. Dirasanya John tersenyum dipundaknya.

Perlahan tangan Sherlock tertarik ke pinggang John, melingkar diatas piyamanya. Wangi Lemon terasa dibalik leher John.

"Terima kasih." Sherlock tersenyum—sangat bahagia. Dan John—ia merasa gravitasi tak berefek padanya.

"_Sweet_." Sherlock yakin itu bukan suara John; John masih waras untuk merasa suara Sherlock mirip seperti wanita tua.

"Selamat untuk kalian." Sherlock dan John melepas pelukan mereka, menghadap wanita tua yang berdiri dipintu menjinjing 2 plastik berisi dikedua tangannya.

"Mrs. Hudson." keduanya berseru cepat pada wanita di ambang pintu. Si _Land Lady_ hanya tersenyum.

_Bloody_.

**-Fin-**

Saya masih belum yakin (tidak yakin tepatnya) kalau bayaran detektif seperti Sherlock $600, moga aja bener ^^ begitu juga tempat kerja Lestrade di lantai 12, semuanya spontan keluar saat saya menulis fic ini wkwk

Oh iya satu lagi, bagi yang belum tahu Jack itu OC (Original Character) bukan real ^^

Thu, 10/17/2013, 08:22 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
